Control
by Heather Sinclair
Summary: Martha is waiting for an FBI background check when something comes up about her 2nd cousin Faith. A BuffySV Cross one shot


Control

by

Heather BTVS/Smallville Crossover

_**Spoilers: BTVS **_Seasons 1-7+General background of 8th (Comic)

Misery Business by Heather Sinclair

_**Pairings: **_None at the Moment but Possibly Buffy/Clark

**Rating: **G – All Readers

_**Disclaimer: **_This story and any content relating to the WB/CW/UPN, Joss Weadon, Mutant Enemy, and Smallville franchises is not authorized by Tollin/Robbins Productions, Millar Gough Ink, DC Comics, WB, or CW. I own my computer.

_**Author's Note**_: For the TTH Holiday Fic-a-Thon Challenge is from Anneliese, Out of the choices I was given:

Long lost family member – with Buffy and Faith. I'm labeling Chapter One as such because I might go further with it if I get a decent reaction if not then well here is a decent one shot. Let me know if you like it.

Chapter One

Politics

The F.B.I. field office located in Topeka, Kansas was somewhat of a dull place considering the nature of its being. Clark Kent sat with his mother, both in wait for the arrival of a supposed murderer to testify that Senator Martha Kent had no knowledge of her second cousin.

Being a U.S. Senator carried with it certain security concerns especially when said Senator was up for the Chair of Intelligence committee. When the standard background check was performed on Mrs. Kent it was found that her first cousin on her mother's side, Hope, was deceased and her only daughter had in fact killed the Deputy Mayor of a small California town that had sunken into the earth not too long ago.

Of course Martha was shocked to learn the news of the crime and the later escape of said murderer, hence the F.B.I.'s need to find out what they could of Martha's involvement if any.

"When is she supposed to be here?" Clark whispered to his mother.

Martha looked at her watch for the tenth time in as many minutes. "She's twenty minutes late already. Be patient, Clark

A frown dropped over Clark's normally broody face. "I don't like that there is someone like that in our family."

Martha set her hand on his. "I was told that she received a pardon from the President. I really don't understand why we are even here in the first place."

"Politics," Clark grumbled.

He stood up and looked around the waiting area. Approaching the glassed in outer office and watched as official people walked by in the course of their business day when he noticed two young women standing just down the hallway obviously having a heated discussion. He locked eyes with the brunette and then turned away when he saw her smile seductively. Instead of watching them he tuned in his hearing.

"Mmmm, juicy."

"Faith we aren't here to pick up plaid covered Topeakcanians … or whatever they call themselves. Do you have your story straight or what?"

"Relax B. It's all good," the brunette replied. "The febbies know were Slayers, I'd rather get to know really tall, dark and unn. Get his digits while I'm in with the untouchables. If we have to be in the land of corn I want to make sure I have a nice chew toy to play with after slaying tonight."

"Why do I even bother anymore?"

The blonde proceeded ahead and opened the door to the outer office and was followed by her companion. Clark returned to his chair and watched as they checked in and the brunette disappeared into one of the many offices. The blonde turned around after making sure her companion was where she was supposed to be.

After few moments and a sift through the out of date magazines Buffy sat closest to Clark, with an empty chair between them.

"So," Buffy started. "Been here long – tell me you haven't been here long. I so wanted to hit some of the local malls before heading back."

Clark let loose with a slight grin. "I think we're here for the same reason."

Buffy leaned forward to get a better look at the older lady he was sitting next to. "You're Senator Kent?"

Martha matched Buffy's lean and held out her hand. "Pleased to meet you…"

"Buffy Summers. I guess you're the second cousin?" said after returning the shake.

Martha nodded. "This is my son, Clark."

Buffy grinned at Faith's luck in finding a potential 'chew toy' in her own cousin. "Very pleased to meet you, Clark."

He nodded. "So I'm also guessing that Faith is keeping you from your Chair at the Intelligence Committee?"

"Yes," Martha said with a bit of curiosity. "You wouldn't mind explaining how she managed to get a presidential pardon would you?"

Not exactly sure of how much she was supposed to say considering the post that Senator Kent would be assuming, Buffy stayed as general as she could.

"It has to do with the work we do."

Martha gave her an expectant look with a nudge in expanding more on the topic.

Buffy looked at the closed door that Faith had gone through earlier and then back again. "Call it national security. I'm really not supposed to go into more without proper clearances."

Martha nodded in understanding. Clearances were the bread and butter of Washington these days. If you were meant to know then you would know.

Buffy saw the disappointed look on Clark's face and gave a little more. "I can say that I think you'd be very proud of what she's done since then. She's become a very important member of our … team, I guess."

Clark weighed her words and he relaxed his posture somewhat. "That's good to hear."

Buffy clicked her nails nervously wondering how much they knew about the circumstances behind the killing of the deputy mayor. "You should also know that what she did – it was an accident. It wasn't exactly her fault."

She captured their attention with that statement.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked with genuine curiosity.

"Part of the job that we do is very dangerous," she started and surprised herself with how close she was skirting the line between telling enough and telling too much. "He was a semi-innocent bystander. The guy he worked for was…"

She thought on that for a second. "He was evil."

Martha smiled in understanding. "We aren't really supposed to judge between good and evil. I'm sure …"

Buffy shook her head. "No, he was evil. He killed a lot of people, and Finch – that was the deputy mayor—he was going to turn on him, but we didn't know that at the time. There was this thing that happened and he got caught in the middle. Faith just took it badly and sorta snapped."

Clark looked down at his hands in his knees in contemplation. He often wondered what he would do in such a situation. If he had let his powers get away from him just once in the wrong situation would he end up like his cousin?

"I understand," he replied. "I hope she's found a way to forgive herself."

Buffy nodded. "Eventually she turned herself in and did a little time, but we got her out when …" Buffy smiled. "Let's say there was something that came down that she was uniquely suited for. She did her thing and the big guy gave her a pardon."

Martha seemed intrigued. "I have to say that I am very curious as to what it is that you do."

Buffy shrugged. "If you get your Chair then you'll know."

Clark leaned back and sighed and Buffy laid her hand in his and squeezed. "I'm sure …"

Her eyes went a little wide after she touched him. Something about the small town boy was off and not exactly in a demon kinda way.

She looked at him and caught his eye. "You're not exactly from around here are you?"

His eyes flicked for a second and then he looked away. "Smallville, Kansas."

Buffy's head tilted and then she looked from Clark to Martha. Fear wasn't very well hidden underneath the senator's lashes.

"Home of the meteor showers, right?"

Clark nodded.

"Also home of a lot of unexplained … occurrences, right?"

Clark moved his other hand and laid it on top of hers squeezing slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Buffy smiled with mirth. "Right."

Clark's eyes narrowed a little at the game she was playing. "Maybe you can help me with something."

Buffy nodded. "Sure."

"Could you tell me what a Slayer is?" He grinned brightly.

Even though Buffy had kept her secret hidden from those not in the know for years she was taken aback and her eyes widened.

She pulled her hands away, or at least she tried to, but Clark held them firm. She put some slayer strength behind her pull and managed to find her release, but knowing somehow that it was Clark that let go.

"So you know a little more than I thought you did?"

Their conversation was cut short when the office door opened and Faith sauntered out with a grin on her face for Clark. Buffy stood and met her.

"He's your cousin, Faith," she whispered.

"Aww," the brunette slayer pouted. "Now that just isn't fair."

They turned to face the Senator and her son. "Nice to meet you, Senator. I hope you get the Chair."

Martha held out her hand. "It was nice meeting you too." She paused for a second and then handed Faith one of her cards. "Faith, if you would like to come by for dinner one night Clark and I would love to get to know you and your friend."

Faith took the card and popped it in her jacket. "Sure thing." She looked uncomfortably back to Buffy. "We gotta bolt."

On their way out Clark kept staring at Buffy through the windows. When she looked back he gave her a comforting smile and after a moment she returned it.


End file.
